


Do You Remember When We

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where both Steve and Tony are just unobstrusive high schoolers and they bond due to similar social statuses.Then after summer, Steve Rogers returns to school taller, stronger and handsomer.





	Do You Remember When We

Tony sits at his regular spot in the library, stacking up his books neatly, then tucking out his tablet and placing it in front of the stack, using it as a temporary tablet holder. One of the random books he picked up is entitled; Still Stripping, and Tony snorts half-heartedly. Pepper might think that Tony really read that.

But Pepper isn't here, Tony thinks sourly. Readjusting his glasses that were threatening to droop down even further. He taps furiously on his tablet, zooming in and out on the engines, scrutinising every detail. If he did not miss anything, this would be ready to go. He imagines Rhodey taking a seat next to him, playfully asking him if what he was working on would blow up another lab in the future. Tony smiles a little at that thought, only for the smile to be wiped out completely as he realises that Rhodey, isn't here too.

This school, although it has barely been 2 weeks since Tony landed here, was giving Tony complete hell. Mostly because of the nosy teachers asking about Stark-related issues and also the other kids clearly judging him and the silent mocking from his peers. So Tony is a genius. So what? He was definitely estranged here, and if he doesn't hide properly, the chances of being bullied might increase. Kids mock him and call him names, such as 'freak' whenever he gets things too quickly, and whenever Tony accidentally outsmarts a teacher.

And the worse part, was that he was completely alone here. No Rhodey, no Pepper, heck, even Happy. 

Making friends? Tony laughs at the thought. Sometimes, he hates being a geek. 

He startles when he hears a scrape of the chair next to him. Looking up, he makes eye contact with-- a student. One with beautiful blue eyes. His breath hitches. Blonde fringe almost touching his long lashes. It took a moment until Tony realises that he has been staring creepily at some guy he doesn't even know. Then again, who does Tony know here?

Goldilocks clears his throat, getting Tony's attention.

His shoulders were small, his jacket framed his skinny body and the t-shirt looks a bit loose. The guy tucks his fingers around his bag strap.

He's cute. Tony stamps down that thought. 

"Is uh, the seat taken?" His voice is deeper than what Tony expected.

Tony swallows. It took him a while until it dawned to him that this was his first conversation with a student in this school.

"No, it's-- not." Tony tries to pull up the corner of his lip, hoping he was giving a reassuring smile.

☆

Tony quickly learns that this is Steve Rogers, who transferred into this school today and coincidentally shares the same class with Tony. He does not question why Tony was younger than him. He does not belittle him about his genius. He does not mock him for being an orphan. He does not tell him that he is an ungrateful brat with too much power and money in his hands.

That was when he met Steve Rogers. The guy who made him feel all light and giddy with happiness. And a weird feeling in his stomach that he really can't figure out that time. 

He quickly learns that Steve Rogers has a heart of gold. His parents passed away at a young age too, and that he was also struggling to keep bullies away from him.

Tony learns that this is Steve Rogers, the boy he was hopelessly in love with. But that was another story to be told.

☆

"Hey, Stark. You wanna show some of your colour coded folders to us?" A slightly nasal voice calls out, and Tony might die due to rolling his eyes so hard just from Hammer's voice.

"Fuck off Justin Bieber."

Hammer is a prick. Tiny, Tony can beat him up if he wants to, knowing Hammer wasn't really a fighter, but it wasn't him that was the problem. The burly guys who hangs around with him? Yeah, that was the main course. 

Three months into this school, and he thought he was adapting. But Justin Hammer just had to exist, becoming more prominent in Tony's life as he never fails to harrass him every chance he bumps into Tony.

The bunch of guys were starting to circle around him, one of them cracking their knuckles. Tony is feeling more annoyed than scared. Was this really fucking happening?

One of them shoved at him roughly, and Tony feels his back hit the cold lockers, wincing slightly. 

"Don't talk back you freak." Square Face snarled, and Tony feels so frustrated that he can't escape from this.

Steve, he suddenly thought. He just wants to see Steve after school. Was that too much to ask for?

Tony does something totally uncalled for; he hits Square Face square (ha) on his nose and the look on everyone is priceless. The taste of glory lasted for half a second before Freckles knocks him down, followed by the kicks raining down on him from the rest of the kids.

Helpless, Tony could only grit his teeth and block their blows with his arms.

 

Tony limps towards the bus stop and is relieved to see Jarvis' car waiting for him. What he wasn't expecting, was Steve, who was currently jogging towards him with a worried look plastered on his face.

"Tony-- God, was it---" 

He was catching his breaths, and Tony had to calm him down. "Hey, hey. Easy Steve. I'm okay."

"Okay?! You-- you got beat up--"

Tony put a hand on his shoulder and the other to caress his back, smoothing the fabric of his shirt down, careful strokes over his back. That day, Steve went back to Tony's house, patching him up although Jarvis could do it for him. This was apparently Tony's first fight. There were countless times where he found Steve battered, clothes in a mess, hair wild and face dirty with grime and blood. Steve never surrendered, was too much of an idiot to back off from a losing fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes. This will be chaptered. Hope you guys stick around :))


End file.
